


and you're still here

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drinking, Embedded Video, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: They see everything in each other, from the good to the "I'm going to kill you" - a Nate/Sophie fanvid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella/gifts).



> For [Mariella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella/pseuds/Mariella), I hope the video will give you as much joy as making it gave me. I chose the song rather than the fun writing prompts, as it was a challenge working with this particular genre, pace-wise, so thank you for the opportunity.
> 
> Warning: fast editing, flashing light.
> 
> Have the best of holidays!

 

 

[And you're still here](https://vimeo.com/197796507) from [Radiolaria](https://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Show: Leverage

Music: Alanis Morissette - Everything

Duration: 4:42


End file.
